Ron Weasley- The Next Dumbledore
by MsGodric
Summary: 'Hi, my name is Ron Weasley. Well, you should know that, seeing as you are obviously reading a book which has my name written across the cover.. ' Ron Weasley has decided, against all odds, to write a book..? Yes, he has! His autobiography is filled with stories from his past, dreams for the future, and a whole lot of humor! Some R/Hr as it is Ron we're talking about :)
1. Introduction

Ron Weasley; The Next Dumbledore

1. Introduction

Hi, my name is Ron Weasley.

Well, you should know that, seeing as you are obviously reading a book which has my name written across the cover.. Is the writing in black? I mean, I really want my book to be orange, Chuddley Cannon orange, with the writing, 'Ron Weasley; The next Dumbledore' in black, but also in block capitals.. block capitals are awesome!

I know what you're thinking. Ron Weasley, writing a book? Well, I'm the only one who hasn't written one out of the Golden Trio. Harry's was published in 2001 and then Hermione's was last year, and everyone's been pressuring me, everyone _not _meaning Hermione, so I thought, 'Hey, I can do this!' So yeah, this is it, my attempt.

But before I start 'my attempt', I think I need to get one thing straight.

I am not, nor will I ever be, the next Dumbledore. I mean, that guy was a genius, and I doubt anyone could live up to his greatness. Yeah, Harry's amazing, but he won't ever have Dumbledore's wisdom or anything, will he? (I'm not putting you down bro, I mean it!) And obviously, Hermione Granger is the best person in the whole wide world, brightest witch of her age and all, but even she would agree that Dumbledore had something that no one else will ever have.

I guess I called my book, 'Ron Weasley; The next Dumbledore' because I couldn't think of anything to call it. Hermione came up with stuff like, 'Ron Weasley; the light in the shadows' and 'Ron Weasley; A Hero's tale' but they all seemed far too... emotional for me. I couldn't decide on anything.

It was easy for Harry. You probably have read his book, (why would you read mine and not his?), and know that the title is, 'Harry Potter; Facing Death', which is a good title, seeing as he did face death _an awful lot._ He came up with it all on his own as well.

Hermione took a bit longer. I told her that 'Hermione Granger; The brightest witch of her age' was a good title, but she just rolled her eyes and gave me that look.. you know _that look..._The look where you have said something right but also said something wrong, right at the same time. I get that look a lot.

In the end, after years and years (days and days) of dancing around ideas, she finally settled on, 'Hermione Granger; Finding my inner self.' She told me when she decided on it that she thought it was a good idea because she's a Muggleborn and learning that she was a witch made her find her 'inner self', and then she gave me that look, _you know,_ that other look... Where she dares you to say something bad about it, and she's waiting, and when you compliment it, she breathes a sigh of relief and smiles. I also get that look a lot too.

So yeah. I'm not the 'Next Dumbledore', it just seemed like a cool title. Because I don't have a lot of cool titles running around my head.. (not that I didn't think your ideas weren't cool Hermione!) but this is okay.

So this is the end of the introduction. I don't know whether I'm supposed to announce that it's the end, or just get on with it, so I'm going to announce it, because, hey? That's cool right?

The next chapter is on my family.

This ought to be good.


	2. My Family

A/n: Ron is writing this in 2003, 5 years after the battle. Harry wrote his in 2001, Hermione 2002 and now Ron in 2003. Also, him and Hermione are not married yet, but you get that :)

2. Family

In my family, there are.. a lot of people.

I can't be asked to count them all.

I have brothers, 1 sister, 3 nieces, three sister in laws, one brother in law, and then my parents. And obviously Hermione, who, even though she isn't family by blood or name, she is by choice (one day she will be by name, hint, hint, Hermione ;) ).

I would go through all of my many relatives, but really, that would take a long time. And to be fair, Baby Molly has only just been born, so what can I say about her? Ah yes, she is a baby and she poops in a nappy. Ermm, I don't think Percy will be too impressed.

So, anyway, I'll just talk about my immediate family. I.e, my parents and my siblings.

1. Mum (Molly Weasley 1st)

Mum is loving, caring and would do anything for her kids and Grand-kids. By anything, I mean anything. If you so much as touch any member of her family, she will kill you. Don't believe me? Go find Bellatrix Lestrange and see how she's doing.

Mum is the best cook.

My favourite meal is one of her roast dinners, preferably roast Beef. One bite and it's as if you've died and gone to heaven. She is really amazing.

The other thing about Mum is that, although she comes off as really independant, she relys a lot on her family, and her Husband. If she ever tells you that somethings not important, or that you shouldn't worry about it, it means it is important and you should worry about it. She just doesn't like letting people try and carry her load for her, which is something I've always admired. But sometimes, she needs to learn that a problem shared, is a problem halved.

(Arthur Weasley)

Dad is mental and crazy, but he's the sort of person you can't help but get along with. He's funny and relaxed and makes jokes all of the time, which is why he works so well with Mum. They have an equal balance.

Dad is mad on Muggle inventions. He loves plugs.. last time he counted he had 856 in his collection... Hermione may or may not have donated a few..._not saying anything._

However, Dad can also have a temper. He lost in once, badly, the summer before I was due to start my second year.. and let me say, it was the best time of my life!

3. Bill

Bill is the cool older brother I always wanted to be. Long hair, an earring, smart but not a nerd, cool, and good, _very good, _with the ladies. He could get so many girls, many more than I could. In my whole life, I've only ever been with 2 girls. But, it's by choice! I love my currant girlfriend so much! I loved my currant girlfriend even when I was going out with my previous/first girlfriend...yeah! (My currant girlfriend is Hermione by the way, for those of you would are completely oblivious to the world).

Anway, back to Bill. He's awesome, and I am close with him. Very close. We weren't when I was younger, but some things you can't help but get close over, and staying with him in his house for two months without anybody knowing is one of those things.

4. Charlie

When I was younger, Charlie was my favourite brother. He taught me how to play chess, how to play Quidditch, and how to throw my vegtables out the window without Mum noticing (sorry).

When he left for Hogwarts, I was four, and I felt very betrayed. I was very angry at him for leaving me, so much, that when he returned home for the christmas holidays, I refused to talk to him for the whole two weeks. Okay, a whole week. 2 days. A day. An hour. Okay, five minutes! I refused to talk to him for five minutes!

5. Percy

I always wonder why Percy wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Not ina bad way, but he posses such a strong need for power that I think he would have been a good Slytherin student. He's determind, strong-minded, and has, many times before now, put his work first.

Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it's a bad thing, but either way, it's who he is. Sometimes I think he should calm down a little, but that just makes him more annoyed when I tell him this.

Fred was the next oldest brother, but, as many of you know, he passed away in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Fred was funny, hyper and, although many of you don't know this, more serious out of himself and George. I think it's because Fred took being 10 minutes older than George very seriously, and thought that sometimes, he should act older.

Mum said when I was born, he took on the 'Big Brother' resposibility very well... for the first 2 weeks.

6. George

George is fun and lively, andalways has been. He went through a stage of depression after Fred's death, as many of us did/ But, it took him a long while to get over it, but eventually, with the help of Angelina, now his wife, he did it.

George was always a joker at Hogwarts, and I was at the heart of many of his and Fred's pranks... lucky me. Once, they gave me some sweet that made me pass out, and Mum couldn't wake me for an hour, and everyone thought I was dead, and apparently, George started crying. Then I woke up, and he had a go at me for playing dead, even though he had given me the sweet. Bloody idiot.

7. Ginny

Ginny is the youngest and the only girl out of all the children. However, gorwing up with a house of boys has caused her to be fiesty, a Quidditch lover, and sometimes, one of the guys.

Don't get me wrong, she is very girly with makeup, dresses and all that kind of thing, but she's also not afraid to get her hands dirty. She comes home from playing Quidditch covered in mud, and she's not all that bothered. Of course, she prefers it when she's clean, but everyone does right?

Overall, I love my family. Each member has inspired me so much. Mum and Dad have taught me all about love and respect, and how your blood status doesn't matter. Bill has taught me how to stay strong, even if your family doesn't approve with the choices you make (everyone knows Mum wasn't pleased with Bill and Fleur's engagement at first).

As for Charlie, well, he does what he loves. Percy is strong and hard-working, Fred and George have taught me that anything can happen, and Ginny has made me realize the true meaning of loving someone.

My family is very important to me, and with each day, it just gets bigger. One day, I'll be married and I'll have children, and I want my family to be like the family I grew up in. With love and happiness, and with a touch of chaos. We aren't perfect, but being perfect doesn't mean being happy. With us all being imperfect, we are perfect.

Well, as perfect as we can be.


End file.
